<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LEt me suck peeps by PetuniaChesleaCarrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486406">LEt me suck peeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaChesleaCarrow/pseuds/PetuniaChesleaCarrow'>PetuniaChesleaCarrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my life sucks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaChesleaCarrow/pseuds/PetuniaChesleaCarrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my life sucks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>:D<br/>
basically same like wattpad go hit me up on @PetuniaChesleaCarrow<br/>
yes go<br/>
dont have an account if you have discord then dm PetuniaVivicaCarrow#6290<br/>
Me and my sis share it<br/>
ok boomers lessgo<br/>
plus my main language is English FYI<br/>
idk why MLB but just go withit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sigh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>life is boring. i wish i was at hogwarts. school sucks the same girl who vandalised my waterbottle smcked my facewith a water bottle. and the water bottles made of metal.and she smashed my nose. lucky im not voldermort. besides i really hate homework and just like like to read books. rn im digging for more info bout the mlb character me sis likes so much. i took over her acount btw you cant find it now. 
call me cheslea with caps c. im too lazy to type out c in caps and use caps and this entire thing is sloppy. bye boomers<br/>
gday</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hm....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am currently reading one of parisiques's stories its nice.<br/>ilikeit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The<br/>END<br/>of<br/>story<br/>yeet<br/>jk<br/>lol<br/>okok<br/>ill stop</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>